Kruger-class destroyer
Kruger Class: Destroyer Operators: Commonwealth Royal Navy Mass: 700,586 tons Cost: 4,393,975,847 talents Engines: :Right Engine Rating (25,000) :Left Engine Rating (25,000) Thrust: 4 Weapons: :Type (Location) ::A Spinal (F) ::50 37.5/10 ® ::50 37.7/10 (L) ::25 30/25 ® ::25 30/25 (L) ::25 30/25 (A) ::25 30/25 (F) Fighters: 6 at 300 tons (1 Squadron) Small Craft: None Cargo: 3,000 tons Crew: 554 Passengers: 10 Marines: 20 Extras: Anti-Grav Drives Overview The Kruger-class destroyer is named for Admiral Karol Ann Kruger of the Commonwealth Royal Navy. She is remembered for her ability to use speed in combat and for her surprise attacks on TOG in the late 6700s. The ship design was originally commissioned under the original title of the Aragon-class in 6781, but it was renamed after the Admiral's untimely demise at the Battle of New Dogger Bank in 6801. As a light destroyer, the Kruger-class mounts no missile system. Because a typical mission consists of long-range patrol and escort duties, it was decided that laser weapons would give it more endurance in combat than missiles. Though this class has undergone four refittings since its conception, it has never been modified to carry missiles, nor are there any plans to do so. The Commonwealth shipyards on Chalmsford in Kitchner County are the primary producers of the Kruger-class destroyer. They have built more than 1,000 in the past four years, testimony to the popularity of the class. The Kruger's main strength is its internal layout. With the vital engine components placed centrally and shielded by eight different bulkhead/corridors, the vessel can continue to receive constant power even when badly damaged. This also protects the continued functioning of life-support systems. The Combat Information Center is placed slightly aft of its normal position on destroyers, which still occasionally confuses green TOG fighter pilots on this key position. If the Kruger has a major weakness, it is the enemy's familiarity with its five decades of service to the Commonwealth. Its primary design flaw is in the aft region, where the shield-generating fields mix. On some occasions, these field integrators have failed after taking several hits, leaving the aft fighter launch tubes and cargo bays exposed to attacks. These areas are favorite targets of TOG fighter squadrons. Capabilities The original design specifications of the Kruger Class destroyer did not provide for a spinal mount, but gave it more fighters and increased the size of the bay weapons. After the refit/construction cycle of 6790-93, all new Krugers received a Class A spinal mount and existing models underwent the costly process of refit. Only a handful of the pre-6790 Krugers still exist, rarely entering combat. Damage-control systems on the Kruger are so effective that they have become standard for the Commonwealth Royal Navy. Though the special automatic-compartmentalization and auxiliary gravity and backup acceleration compensators are somewhat bulky, they have pulled Krugers out of many difficult situations, These systems are weak compared to the ship's normal operating mode, but they do allow vital elements of the vessel to remain semi-functional until damage-control parties can restore the normal compensators to full working order. The present Kruger carries six fighters in the aft launch and recovery area. Space Gull medium fighters are the most common type, though many Krugers carry a full squadron of Na'Ctka Moquka heavy fighters. The lack of even a primary missile system has proven to be a blessing rather than a weakness for this destroyer. With patrol, escort, and raiding as the ship's main missions, it would be difficult, if not a logistical nightmare, to restock missiles in many regions. A Kruger's offensive capabilities are based on weapon systems that do not require it to remain close to logistical support. Presently the "standard" Kruger is equipped with two broadside bays of 37.5/10 Pandexor lasers, each bay holding 50 of these renowned weapons. For more close-range attack capability, this ship also has four bays of 25-gun Artemis 30/25 lasers, two broadsides and one bay fore and aft. These weapons are reliable and have exceptional targeting capabilities. The Uthul shield generators were installed during the refit-construction of 6802-05 to replace the older Mandel generators. Because the new equipment is more compact, the upgrade left some of the shield generator housing empty. Engineers decided to use this space for extra armor plating to protect the shield generators. The Rand-Allister Type A spinal mount is the Kruger's greatest asset in combat. Those models constructed prior to 6790 had to add the weapon during the refit program, as it was not an integral pan of their design. With frequent use, the weapon can create severe stress on the internal housing and bulkheads, forcing several pre-6790 Krugers to return to base for extensive repairs. Deployment Kruger destroyers are deployed in all counties where TOG activity is likely. Older versions serve mostly for convoy duty, while the newer models are deployed as part of the standard battle groups. Errata The Kruger-class destroyer has an illegal amount of Bay Factors; non-carrier destroyers may have a maximum of 2,000 BF, while the canon Kruger has 2,008. To correct this issue, remove two fighter bays and add 2,700 tons of cargo capacity. Conversely, instead of cargo tonnage, declare two additional fighter bays as small craft bays with a 600-ton capacity. Neither alternative is discountable based on the canon text. Category:A to Z Index Category:Ships Category:Destroyers Category:Commonwealth Ships